This invention relates to a self-propelled machine with flexible caterpillar tread undercarriage, intended, among other things, for the forestry industry.
Various self-propelled machines with caterpillar treads are known, particularly in public works where they are used to carry and run tools such as shovels, loaders or scrapers.
The main disadvantage of such machines is that they are equipped with rigid caterpillar tread undercarriages so that they can run practically only on surfaces that are relatively flat and even suitable for vehicle traffic.
There are also self-propelled caterpillar tread machines in the forestry industry. But most of these machines are also rigid caterpillar tread machines, which makes it impossible to use them on rough terrain such as uncultivated terrain with rocks or stumps which protrude from the ground.
While caterpillar tread machines equipped with flexible caterpillar tread undercarriages and used in forestry can run on rough terrain, this is no longer the case on a longitudinal gradient or even less so on a down slope.
Finally there are military caterpillar tread machines able run on rough terrain even on a significant longitudinal gradient or on a down slope. But they are not designed to limit possible damage to the ground.